1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reinforced surfing boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for reinforced surfing boards have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include elongated structural reinforcement core members having “T”-shaped cross-sections that are recessed and extend longitudinally along substantially the entire surfing board. The body of the board being of a buoyant material, such as a polymer of styrene, does not have the necessary rigidity for a surfing board. The present invention provides a solution that includes a low weight board with good rigidity that is particularly desirable for surfing boards, body boards, windsurfing boards, and similar devices.